Johnny Depp island
by MagicMaxxy
Summary: The done to death story of the island, the girl and the depp.


OK OK OK! Don't throw that tomato. I know I have 2 stories I must update, unfortunately I haven't the time to write a series. Though I promise I'll write at least 2 chapters for each story this summer so yeah. Anyway… head's up there will be updates! So yeah this has been done but I love Johnny Depp to tears! So yeah! Don't ask me how the food thing works or anything? K

Jack looked at the empty cabinet and sighed.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered.

"Jack Sparrow! Get out of the cabinet!" A female voice shouted.

Jack closed his eyes knowing he'd been caught

"Aw bugger….."He said and turned around with a nervous smile on his face

"Marceline, love!" Err….have you seen um…. Mort?" he said coming up with someone of the top of his head.

"Jack now you know he isn't in the liquor cabinet. Now get out of the kitchen." I said not hiding a smile.

I had been in my yacht when the storm hit it. I arrived on this island only to find a mansion that looked like it had been abandoned! It had been a day after I heard voices. I came out to find much to my delight, Mort Rainey, Ja- I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, Ichabod Crane, Tarrant Hightopp (the mad hatter), Edward Scissorhands, Tom Hanson, Willy Wonka, Victor Van Dort and Sweeney Todd! I didn't much question how they got there. I was pretty sure I was either in the Bermuda Triangle or dead.

"Edward, cut to the left please." I heard someone lisp. I smiled one of her favorite characters!

"Tarrant?" I called out walking the mansion.

"Oh we're right over here Marceline!" Hatter called.

I entered the living room to see Edward cutting fabric and Tarrant sewing fabrics.

"What are you guys doing?" I chuckled. Fabric was all strung in Edward's hair. He looked up smiling.

"We're making you a shirt and skirt since you have no clothes to wear." He said. I looked down. I was still wearing the same ripped shirt and filthy shorts I was wearing when I got here.

"Oh you guys are too cute! Well, come and have some tea." I said and laughed at the grin that came to hatter's face.

"Mort!" I called. Looking around, I spotted him sitting at the desk.

"Writers block again?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"You believe me right? I didn't steal Shooter's story. I didn't!" He said grabbing his hair in his hands on the side of his head.

"Of course not Mort. Now time for corn." I said with a smile. He smiled too.

"There's something about corn I really like." He muttered while walking out of the room.

"Victor, Ichabod! Time for dinner!" I yelled out. They came walking down the stairs next to each other.

"Dead? Well, did she try to kill you? The horseman was a killer!" Ichabod told Victor animatedly.

"Well that is much worse than a bride who wants to marry you but it was still a frightening ordeal! Though I came out of it married, so I suppose it ended up nice. And Emily was quite fun once you got to know her…." Victor replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Both of you get to the table." I said making a "move-along" gesture with my hand.

Now to find the rest of the gang. I thought. I walked around a bit before smelling something sweet. Chocolate!

I made my way to the kitchen.

"-makes it light and frothy." Willy Wonka was dropping coco beans in the pot that an absolutely bored Sweeney Todd was peeling.

"Willy? Not to burst your bubble but I already have chocolate for you to eat."

"Oh! I'm not making this for the necessity of it. I'm doing it because it's fun!" He said.

"And I'm doing this because you told me I wasn't allowed to kill any of these people." Sweeney growled.

"That's right! Remember people who won't be missed! Everyone on this island will be missed."

"How-how did you know my rule?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously .

"That's none of your concern." I said with a grin making his eyes widen." All you have to worry about is listening to me." I laughed at his expression.

"Peel those cocoa beans faster!" The energetic chocolatier exclaimed making Sweeney turn around and start peeling while grumbling to himself.

"Boys!" they turned around. "Dinner." Even Sweeney's face brightened a little at the prospect of food. I had been wandering the jungle when I found at shack that had food in it. A lot of food. The next day more was there. I'm leaning toward the Bermuda triangle explanation because of it.

I was about to head to the kitchen and start serving when i remembered. TOM! How could I forget?

"Tom?" I looked around then had an idea. I knew where he was. I went into the basement and opened the door on my left.

"STRIKE!" I heard someone yell. Oh yeah he was in here. I saw him in his McQuaid brothers outfit jumping around after just launching the black bowling ball down the wooden lane.

I cleared my throat when he started dancing around in joy. He spun around. His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh! Um… Marceline I wasn't – uh there was a bee….." he stammered.

"Oh really?" I said skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Um….yes. Hey is dinner ready?" he said quickly changing the subject away from his dancing.

"Yeah, there's pizza. "

"You know it only takes less than five seconds to pull off the pepperonis on a pizza?" he said looking into the distance.

"Yes, I know." We walked upstairs. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed my huge platter full of all the food. I walked in the dining room. Everybody was laughing and smiling. Even Sweeney Todd had a look of amusement. Smiling I knew this is where I belonged.


End file.
